Love IS Crazy!
by SingingxCheese
Summary: Okay, I have left long ago, and I REALLY don't want to be annoyed, so, listen! THIS IS A PARODY! EVERYONE IS SUPPOSED TO BE OOC! THIS IS MEANT TO BE RETARDED! And if I messed up your fav. character...thats too bad, isn't it? ITS A PARODY!
1. The Beginning Of The End

Love IS Crazy!  
By- Da Ruler Of Da Universe  
Chapter 1- The Beggining Of The End  
  
Disclaimer: I DONT OWN KIDS NEXT DOOR!!!  
Muhahahahahaha...I am making my FIRST KND fanfic...this one is about...well, you'll see! Hehehehehe...this is going to be one of the most messed up fics I ever wrote! Enjoy!   
  
"Kids Next Door!", Numbuh One yelled. "Since we have been such a good team, I have decided to hold a dance! You don't have to go out with someone if you don't want to, but..."- He paused, looking at his team, who eyed him oddly. "And...erm...thats it.", he muttered, looking towards the ground.  
  
He did this all because of one girl- Numbuh Five. He loved her and would do anything for her, and was finally going to express all his feelings for her...at the dance. He had it all planned out, he would ask her out, and then at the dance, when they were alone, he would say it, every bit of his feelings he had for the girl.  
  
And the funny part was that he had no clue that Numbuh Five felt the same way about him. However, she did worry that he would'nt ask her to the dance and was about to give up on the hopes she had that Numbuh One liked her back. She was so discouraged would even go out with...  
  
"Numbuh Five?", mumbled Numbuh Two. "Erm...I need to talk to you...in private."  
  
Numbuh Five was a bit shocked by this, but agreed to go anyway. When Numbuh One stopped talking, they both sneaked in a dark corner. Unfourtunatly for Numbuh Two, Numbuh One spotted his two teammates sneak out and he followed them. Even though Numbuh Two would do anything for himsself NOT to be seen with Numbuh Five, he didn't see his leader spying on him.   
  
"Ummm...Numbuh Five? I was wondering...are you going to the dance with anyone? Uh- not that I really care or anything!", mumbled Numbuh Two, with a very nervous look on his face.  
  
Numbuh Five raised an eyebrow in confusion. "No one asked Numbuh Five out yet...why d'you want to know if Numbuh Five is going out with anyone?"  
  
Numbuh One stood hidden and tried to keep quiet. He knew what was coming...Numbuh Two has going to ask Numbuh Five to go to the dance with him! ..But would she say yes? Both anger and sorrow filled the young leader's heart at the same time. How dare he! Numbuh Two knew that he was after Numbuh Five!  
  
"Well, I was wondering...", Numbuh Two paused, looking around to see if anyone was watching but despite his efforts, he still didn't his Numbuh One. "Would you like to go out with me?"  
  
At first Numbuh Five was going to say no, because Numbuh Two was fat...and ugly. But then she thought about it. Numbuh One would NEVER want to go out with her, he didn't even seem to know she existed! And Numbuh Four was...well, he just WASN'T her type. And Numbuh Two is better than no one, isn't it? And Numbuh Three...how she hated Numbuh Three...but Numbuh Two and Three DID raise Bradly, so that meant Numbuh Three had feelings for Two..so if she went with Numbuh Two she would finally get something off of that b**** Numbuh Three!  
  
Finally, after a few minutes of thinking, Numbuh Five answered. "Numbuh Five would be glad to go to the dance with you! When should Numbuh Five be ready?"  
  
When Numbuh One heard theese words, his heart sank. Oh, Numbuh Two wouldpay..dearly.. He would get that trader at the dance...  
  
-END CHAPTER-  
  
Hehehehehehehe... I made it so Numbuh Five and Numbuh Three are rivals... and Numbuh One will be EVIL!!! YEAH!! Thats what that fat f*** Numbuh Two gets for hitting on NUMBUH ONES GIRL!!!!!!!!! 


	2. The Dance From Hell

Love IS Crazy!  
By- Da Ruler Of Da Universe  
Chapter 2- The Dance From Hell  
  
Disclaimer: I DONT OWN KIDS NEXT DOOR!!!  
HI PPL!! Remember the other chapter where Numbuh Two asked Numbuh Five to the dance and she said YES?!? MUHAHAHAHAHA!!! What a horrible match...so horrible it can create... THE DANCE FROM HELL!!! Enjoy! ^_~  
Numbuh One had been up all night, planning revenge on that a** Numbuh Two.   
  
"Hmmm... What should I do... maybe I could spill fruit punch on him? No, it has to be MUCH more creative... MORE evil...," Numbuh One thought out loud, pacing. "Hmmm... yes.. THATS IT!!! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"  
  
****************  
Numbuh Five was getting ready for the dance. She didn't wear anything fancy. After all, she was going out with NUMBUH TWO. Numbuh Five shivered. Why did she have to go out with such an ugly guy? She sighed, and put a small flower in her hair.  
  
Suddenly she heard someone knocking on the door. She opened it and saw Numbuh Two grinning at her holding a bouquet of flowers. Numbuh Five took them, and tried to act happy, but she really wished that Numbuh One would be the boy to give her the flowers. Oh well, at least she would get Numbuh Three pissed.  
  
As soon as the two went downstairs to where the dance was held, they saw Numbuh One sitting in a chair with a look on his face that looked as if he was determined for something. Three was in a fluffy pink dress all alone sitting at the snack table. This was Numbuh Five's chance.  
  
"Numbuh Five sure is having fun with Numbuh Two," Numbuh Five cried as loud as she could, making sure Numbuh Three heard her.  
  
Numbuh Three didn't show any sign of anger. Instead, she grinned evilly. She walked over towards Numbuh One, and said loud enough for Five to hear, "Your a great date, Numbuh One! Your SO much better than Numbuh Two! I'm SO glad I got you to leave that b**** Numbuh Fi-- I mean, Lizzie!"  
  
Numbuh One sank in his chair. He REALLY wanted someone to shoot him right about then. Numbuh Three was actually lying, he already dumped Lizzie a LONG time ago, and without her help.  
  
Numbuh Five was literally red in the face after hearing this. How DARE she take HER MAN!!! She was so mad that she went up to her and slapped her so hard that Numbuh Three had a red mark on her face for the rest of the night. This angered Three so much that she slapped Five, and it resulted in a huge cat-fight that made both One and Two back away in fear.  
  
But after One realized that Two just stole his girl, his plan of vengeance popped back into his mind. He took out a remote control and pushed a big red button on it. Suddenly, a giant cage came down from the ceiling. Everyone looked up at the cage to see that is was none other than... NUMBUH FOUR!!!   
  
The short blonde boy pounded on the cage. "Get me outta 'ere!," he roared.  
  
Numbuh One laughed evilly. "Muhahahahahaha!," the insane bald kid cried.  
  
He then pushed another button and the floor of the cage disappeared, and Numbuh Four came plunging down to the ground. As soon as he got up, he started jumping around like a monkey, slapping people's faces, including Numbuh One (This was the part of the plan that Numbuh One hated).  
  
"HOW DARE YA MAKE A DANCE!!!! THEY ARE SO GIRLIE!!!!," Numbuh Four screamed, jumping atop Numbuh Two's head.  
  
"Numbuh Five thinks you should chill down, Numbuh Four," Numbuh Five said uneasily, backing away.  
  
"CHILL OUT!?! YEAH, I'LL CHILL OUT!!!," he cried in a crazy tone, throwing a bucket of ice-cold water at Numbuh Five, which made her fall backwards and make her back hit the wall, making the flower in her hair wilt and fall on the cold, wet floor beside her.   
  
Numbuh Three broke into a huge fit of laughter.  
  
Numbuh Four turned to the Asian girl. "SO YA THINK 'ATS FUNNY?? LETS SEE 'OW FUNNY IT IS WHEN I'M THROUGH WITH YA!!!"  
  
He then hurled a bucket of icy water at Numbuh Three AND Numbuh Two.  
  
"Hey! What'd I do?!?," protested Numbuh Two.  
  
"WHO CARES WHAT YA DID!!! ALL THAT MATTERS IT AT I GOT YA!!!," Numbuh Four shrieked, jumping atop Numbuh Two's head once again.  
  
"Calm down, Numbuh Four!," Numbuh One cried.  
  
"CALM DOWN?!?! YOU LOCKED ME IN A CAGE! WHY SHOULD I LISTEN TO YA? WHY I OUTTA-" He pulled out a bunch of dynamite and ten seconds later, the room was literally covered in ashes.   
  
Numbuh One was the only one conscious at the moment. He got up, and walked toward Numbuh Five. He picked up the flower that was once in her hair. This was the only thing he had of her left, now that she probably hated him and really liked Numbuh Two (or so he thought). He then screamed, "NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!"  
  
-END CHAPTER-  
  
Muhahahahaha.... I told ya it was the dance from hell! 


	3. The 'Helpful' Trio

Love IS Crazy!  
By- Da Ruler Of Da Universe  
Chapter 3- The 'Helpful' Trio  
  
Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN KIDS NEXT DOOR!!! ...I wish I did...  
Okies.. In this chapter, me (Numbuh Eight), my friend (Numbuh Seven), and Numbuh Two-Seventy-Four will enter the story, and try to 'help' the KND... MUHAHAHAHA... Enjoy! Oh, and by the way... THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS PPL!!! =D  
  
Numbuh One sat in his room, very troubled and very hurt-both physically and emotionally. The team needed help... But where can they find it? He knew no one that was perfect enough to help out his screwed up team ... except...   
  
'Numbuh Two-Seventy-Four!' Numbuh One thought out loud. He would be perfect for the job! Numbuh One picked up the phone and immediately called Two-Seventy-Four.  
  
********  
"So, what do we do now? I mean, we've just defeated Sticky-Beard, The Delightful Children from down the lane, and we got Lizzie to get that boyfriend helmet off of me!" said Numbuh Two-Seventy-Four, looking at the two girls that walked beside him.  
  
One of the girls wore a fluffy pink hat that covered her eyes, a black short-sleeve shirt, and blue jeans. As she walked, her dark-brown curly hair, which was in a ponytail, glimmered in the sunlight.  
  
"Hmmm... I know! Why don't we annoy someone?" she answered cheerfully.  
  
The other girl wore a yellow hat with Spongebob Squarepants on it which covered her glasses and her eyes. Her hair was in two pigtails and she wore a blue long-sleeved shirt and light-blue pants.   
  
"Yeah ... but WHO should we annoy?" she sighed.  
  
Suddenly, Numbuh Two-Seventy-Four's cellphone rang. He answered it.  
  
"Numbuh One? You have a problem? I told you that when you see flies you should use the BUG SPRAY! Huh... It's not that? ....So they finally went insane? Should I bring a few friends? ...OK! We'll be there right away!" he mumbled, stuffing his cellphone back into his pocket.  
  
"Where to now?" asked one of the girls.  
  
"Numbuh One's tree house. He needs a little help," said Numbuh Two-Seventy-Four, activating his hi-tech rocket boots and flying towards the tree house.  
  
The two girls just shrugged, activated their rocket boots, and followed Numbuh Two-Seventy-Four.  
  
********  
  
Numbuh One sat in his room, looking out the window, hoping Numbuh Two-Seventy-Four would hurry up, when suddenly, three kids broke in through his roof. He could see that one of them was Numbuh Two-Seventy-Four, and the two other kids were girls he didn't know.  
  
"Who are they?" asked Numbuh One.  
  
"Oh, we weren't properly introduced," started Two-Seventy-Four.   
  
He pointed to the girl with the pink hat and curly hair. "That's Numbuh Eight. She is quite tough ... don't underestimate her.   
  
"Hi!" she cried. "So your teammates have gone insane, eh-" she snickered "-That usually happens when the leader goes insane!"  
  
Numbuh One glared at Numbuh Eight and pointed to the girl with the yellow spongebob hat. "And who is she?" he mumbled.  
  
"I'm Numbuh Seven! You shouldn't underestimate me either!" she said, grinning.  
  
Numbuh One turned to Two-Seventy-Four. "THEY are supposed to help? They'd probably make things WORSE!!"   
  
"Worse, eh?" Numbuh Seven asked, taking out a jar of flies from her backpack.  
  
Numbuh One screamed and hid behind Numbuh Two-Seventy-Four.  
  
Numbuh Seven smirked. "Oh, is the mentally challenged leader afraid of tiny, harmless flies?" she smirked, trying to throw the jar from one hand to another, but instead, dropping it, making it break and setting hundreds of flies free in Numbuh One's room.  
  
Numbuh One started panicking and screaming. He jumped out the window, in atempt to get away from the flies, but they followed the bald kid anyhow.  
  
"Oops...I guess I should've got a plastic jar instead... Oh well!" said Numbuh Seven cheerfully, with a cheesy grin on her face.  
  
Next, the Trio went to Numbuh Two's room. As they walked in, they saw Numbuh Two with a rubber band gun shooting a picture of Numbuh One's face.  
  
"Hey... Isn't that a picture of the bald leader guy?" asked Numbuh Eight curiously as soon as she saw what Numbuh Two was doing.  
  
"Uh... NO!!!" he cried, trying to cover up the picture.  
  
"Yes, it is. You must hate him, don't you?" questioned Numbuh Two-Seventy-Four.  
  
"Well... YES!!!" he cried, bursting into tears. "I hate him, I wish he would die! THAT'S why I went to the dance with Numbuh Five! It's SO obvious they like each other! I just HAD to do it!"  
  
"Okaaay..." mumbled Numbuh Seven. "NOW were going somewhere! Now, tell me, Numbuh Two, why do you hate your leader?"  
  
"Because..." he started, drying his tears with his shirt. "He's SO perfect! The girls like him WAY more than they like me! And HE'S the leader! I bet I would do a way better job than him if I was the leader...BUT NOOOO!!! NO ONE LISTENS TO ME!!! I'M TOO FAT AND UGLY!!! FAT AND UGLY, FAT AND UGLY, FAT AND UGLY!  
  
Eight, Seven, and Two-Seventy-Four were SO scared by this that they ran as fast as they could, so fast that they didn't know that they knocked Numbuh Three down in the hallway, and straight into a wall, unconscious.  
  
********  
Numbuh Eight opened her eyes. She couldn't move. It turns out she was tied up to a pole along with Seven and Two-Seventy-Four. She looked around to see where they were. The place was covered with colorful plushes and rainbow monkeys.  
  
"So I'm finally in h***...this sucks!" she cried, trying to move. "Numbuh Seven! Two-Seventy-Four! Wake up! WAKE UP!!!"  
  
"I'M AWAKE!!! What do you-OH MY GOD!!! WE ARE IN DRESSES!!!" Numbuh Seven screamed.  
  
"DRESSES?!?! BUT I'M A GUY!!!!" Two-Seventy-Four cried, struggling to get free.  
  
Numbuh Eight growled. "When I get my hands on the dead b**** that did this, I'm gonna..."  
  
"Do what?!?" asked Numbuh Three, who just walked in through the door.  
  
Numbuh Eight screamed, "LET ME GO!!! I SWEAR WHEN I GET FREE, I'M GOING TO-"  
  
"What if you DON'T get free?!?" Three asked mockingly.  
  
Numbuh Eight turned as red as a tomato. Without much effort, she broke the rope that tied her to the pole and charged at Three. She grabbed the girl by the hair and swung her out the window.  
  
"WOW!!! I didn't know Eight was THAT strong!" exclaimed Numbuh Two-Seventy-Four, tearing the girlie dress off of him.  
  
Numbuh Seven grinned. "She is when you get her pissed off!"  
  
When the three kids managed to get the fluffy pink dresses off of them, their next stop was Numbuh Four in his room. Before they went in, Two-Seventy-Four warned the two girls that Numbuh Four was a crazy little monkey, but they didn't listen.  
  
Numbuh Four was once again in a cage. He banged on the walls and jumped on the roof. But he was still short, so he wasn't much of a threat to Numbuh Seven.  
  
"Can I free him from the cage?" she asked Numbuh Eight and Two-Seventy Four.  
  
"NO!" they yelled at about the exact same time.  
  
"I'll give you each a dollar!"  
  
"COOL!!! I want a dollar!" cried Numbuh Eight happily.  
  
"So that's a yes?" Numbuh Seven asked innocently.  
  
"Well...I guess he can't get all three of us..." mumbled Numbuh Two-Seventy-Four.  
  
"YAY!!!" cried Numbuh Seven as she each paid her friends a dollar and hurried over to the cage and opened it.  
  
Numbuh Four jumped out and screamed, "HAHAHAHAHA!!! I'M FREE!!! NOW I'M GONNA GET 'EM!!! ALL OF 'EM!!!"  
  
Numbuh Seven stuck her tongue out at him. "You can get ME!!! YOUR TOO SHORT!!!"  
  
Numbuh Four jumped atop Numbuh Seven's head. "I AIN'T SHORT!!!" he screamed.  
  
"YES YOU ARE!!! ADMIT IT!!!"  
  
"NO I'M NOT!!!"  
  
"YES YOU ARE!!!"  
  
"NO I'M NOT!!!"  
  
"YES YOU ARE!!!"  
  
"NO I'M NOT!!!"  
  
"IF YOUR NOT SHORT THEN HOW COME I'M TALLER THAN YOU?!?"  
  
Numbuh Four paused.  
  
"HAH!!! YOU ARE SHORT!!! SHORTIE!!!"  
  
"FOUR-EYES!"  
  
"BLONDIE!!!"  
  
"NERD!!!"  
  
"WEAKLING!!!"  
  
Numbuh Four started to throw dodge balls at everyone, and they REALLY hurt. Seven didn't seem to care. She was going to insult the short blonde kid even more, but unfortunately for her, Numbuh Eight and Numbuh Two-Seventy-Four grabbed her and got out of there as fast as they could.  
  
"HEY!!! I almost had him!" wined Seven, trying to break Numbuh Eight's grip.  
  
"YOU WERE TRYING TO GET US KILLED!!!" cried Two-Seventy-Four, pulling Numbuh Seven towards the next team member's room.  
  
"And besides... This is our last stop before we can get some rest and 'save' Numbuh One from the flies you set on him," muttered Numbuh Eight.  
  
When they entered Numbuh Five's room, they expected to be chased out by another crazy kid, but instead, Numbuh Five welcomed them and asked them to sit down.   
  
"So, Numbuh Five, your the only one here who hasn't gone insane around here?" Numbuh Eight asked.  
  
"Numbuh Five isn't sure why Numbuh One says she's crazy. Numbuh Five thinks it has something to do why she went to the dance with Numbuh Two," exclaimed Numbuh Five.  
  
"Why DID you go out with him?" asked Two-Seventy-Four.  
  
"Well, Numbuh Five is rivals with Numbuh Three, and Numbuh Five thinks she has a thing for Numbuh Two, so Numbuh Five thought that doing that would make Numbuh Three mad," said Numbuh Five, offering the trio some tea.  
  
"I don't see anything crazy in that," cried Numbuh Seven, grinning. "You should really come with us tomorrow and try to help us stop your friends from going any crazier. I think you'll be a great help!"  
  
"Numbuh Five would be delighted!" said Numbuh Five.  
  
********  
It was night. Numbuh Five agreed to let Numbuh Eight and Numbuh Seven 'sleep over' in her side of the tree house, so right before Numbuh Eight and Numbuh Seven went to sleep, Numbuh Seven made sure Five was asleep, and said to Eight, "One and Five like each other, but they won't admit it. So I'll make sure they WILL admit it...THEY'LL ADMIT IT OR MY NAME ISN'T NUMBUH SEVEN!!"  
  
Numbuh Eight just yawned and said, "Yeah...whatever.."  
  
-END CHAPTER-  
  
Hehehehehe... I made fun of ALL the KND people except Numbuh Five... I'll get her next chapter... MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! 


	4. Truth or Dare?

Love IS Crazy!  
By- Da Ruler Of Da Universe  
Chapter 4- Truth or Dare?  
  
Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN KIDS NEXT DOOR!!! IF I DID, NUMBUH FOUR WOULD BE FORCED TO WEAR A SHIRT THAT SAYS 'I LOVE RAINBOW MONKEYS'! Oh, and thanks for the dynamite stealing idea Numbuh7!  
Thank you ppl for reviewing! ^_^ You are da coolest! Just DON'T flame... anyways, in this chapter, they will be playing TRUTH OR DARE!!! ...and as you may have guessed, it will be messed up!  
  
"Okaay then..." muttered Numbuh Two-Seventy-Four. "We have seen the kids here and we have noticed how messed up they are... SO WE SHOULD GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE THEY GET US!!!!"  
  
Numbuh Eight slapped Two-Seventy-Four. "What we really should do is something that WON'T make us look TOO stupid..."  
  
Numbuh Seven suddenly got an idea. "I know what's perfect for that! We should play Truth or Dare!" She chirped happily.  
  
"Truth or Dare? THAT GAME STINKS!!!" cried Numbuh Two-Seventy-Four.  
  
"WELL WE ARE GOING TO PLAY IT WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!!!" screamed Numbuh Seven, about to punch Two-Seventy-Four in the face.  
  
"I like your idea, Numbuh Seven," Numbuh Eight started. "But how will we get the whole team in one place at the same time? They're as crazy as hell-EVEN WORSE!!!"  
  
"Well, here's the plan-lets all go tell each team member by themselves that instead of playing 'Truth or Dare' we'll be doing something that they would ENJOY doing, so when they are all together in one place, we'll send a cage slamming down on top of them, so they would STAY in one place, and we will FORCE them to do WHATEVER WE WANT!!! Muhahahahahaha!!!"  
  
"Wait-wouldn't that mean LYING to them?" asked Numbuh Two-Seventy-Four.  
  
Seven grinned. "Of Course!" she said happily.  
  
"COOL!!!" cried both Numbuh Eight and Numbuh Two-Seventy-Four at the exact same time.  
  
"And... erm... Numbuh Eight? Could you dare Numbuh One too kiss you-know-who?" whispered Numbuh Seven to Numbuh Eight.  
  
"Sure!" Eight answered, grinning.  
  
"OK! Me and Numbuh Eight will go 'inform' the others! You set up the cage!" she cried, pulling Numbuh Eight away.  
  
"BUT WAIT!!! WHERE AM I SUPPOSED TO FIND A CAGE?!?"  
  
"Try Numbuh Four's room!" yelled Numbuh Eight as she and Numbuh Seven headed to Numbuh One's room.  
  
Numbuh Two-Seventy-Four sighed. Why did he have to hang out with girls who were more 'street smart' than him? He did, however, have feelings for one of them. He rubbed his face. She had just slapped him ... even though he knew she didn't mean to hurt him, his heart still ached. She probably didn't feel the same way he felt about her... He then went off to find the cage.  
********  
  
"So what your saying is that there will be a chess competition RIGHT HERE in the Kids Next Door head quarters?" Numbuh One asked eagerly.  
  
Both Numbuh Seven and Eight put on a cheesy grin.  
  
"Yup!" cried Numbuh Eight.  
  
"It'll be the best chess tournament around!" The two girls both said at the same time.  
  
"...And Numbuh Five will be there ... or should I say... Abby?" Numbuh Seven exclaimed to the leader, who was now blushing uncontrollably.  
  
"Splendid!!! I must get ready right away!" Numbuh One cried, rushing towards another part of the tree house.  
  
"That was SO easy!" declared Numbuh Seven as soon as Numbuh One was gone. However, they didn't know Numbuh Five was actually spying on them, hiding behind a chair, for she had heard their plan about tricking everyone into playing Truth or Dare. She liked it, and she wanted to see how easily her team mates would fall for the trick.  
  
"D'you think the others will be easier to fool?" asked Numbuh Eight.  
  
"No, Numbuh one is kind of a dope... a bit too much of a dope for his own good!" answered Numbuh Seven, laughing.  
  
"Speaking of dopes..." said Numbuh Eight. "I can't believe Two-Seventy-Four is such a big dope! I mean, he lets us get away with making him set up the cage!"  
  
"I know! He should've killed us by now!" giggled Numbuh Seven.  
  
"Yet, he's kind of cute though..." mumbled Numbuh Eight loud enough for Numbuh Five to hear.  
  
"OH MY GOD!!! YOU LIKE HIM!?!" yelled Numbuh Seven.  
  
Numbuh Eight turned red. "I JUST said he was cute! I don't want you playing match maker with me!!!"  
  
Numbuh Seven groaned. "Awww... I'll give you a dollar!"  
  
"No! Not even ten dollars would make me say yes ... well. MAYBE..."  
  
"But I only have seven dollars!(A/N- Hehe, Numbuh SEVEN has SEVEN dollars ... gawd I'm corny =P)"  
  
"Too bad!"  
  
Numbuh Five then got an idea. 'If Numbuh Seven can't play match maker with Numbuh Eight, Numbuh Five will!' she thought to herself, grinning.  
  
The two girls argued about it until they reached Numbuh Two's room. They STILL didn't notice Numbuh Five was following them, watching their every move.  
  
When they went inside, they noticed that two was putting needles through a doll that looked A LOT like Numbuh One.  
  
"Erm... Is that a voodoo doll?" asked Numbuh Seven.  
  
Numbuh Two nodded.  
  
"Er... Which is EXACTLY what you'll need for tonight!" cried Numbuh Eight.  
  
Numbuh Two put on a VERY puzzled look on his face.  
  
"Well, since everyone *HATES* Numbuh One, we'll all jump him tonight!" Numbuh Eight continued.  
  
"Yeah... ermm... and you won't need any weapons 'cause we'll supply 'em all!" added Numbuh Seven, putting on yet another cheesy grin.  
  
Numbuh Two's expression brightened. "What a great idea! We must do the legendary curse dance to insure a safe battle!" he roared, pounding his chest like... erm.. Tarzan.  
  
As Numbuh Two did this, Numbuh Seven and Eight sneaked out and went into Numbuh Three's room.  
  
"HEY ... aren't you that ugly girl with the pink hat? And aren't YOU the nerd girl?" Numbuh Three asked as soon as Eight and Seven entered her room.  
  
"WHO ARE YOU CALLING UGLY, YOU-" cried Numbuh Eight, charging at Numbuh Three.  
  
Luckily for Numbuh Three, Numbuh Seven grabbed Numbuh Eight's arm, which stopped her from attacking Numbuh Three, and said, "We were just coming to tell you that the people from the rainbow monkey factory will be coming right here and give away free rainbow monkeys!"  
  
"FREE RAINBOW MONKEYS?!?! YAY!!!" yelled Numbuh Three, literally jumping off the walls.  
  
Numbuh Seven felt like slapping the little brat, but instead, she and Numbuh Eight headed to Numbuh Four's room. Numbuh Four was sitting down reading a comic book.  
  
"I have an idea" whispered Numbuh Seven. "Did you ever wonder what that shortie Numbuh Four had locked in that closet of his? The one labeled 'DO NOT ENTER'?"  
  
Numbuh Eight nodded, and Seven continued. "Let's find out! I'll distract him, and you'll take whatever is in there! The mission isn't to dangerous for you, is it?"  
  
"No, I ain't afraid of him."  
  
"Good. Now hide! And good luck!"  
  
Numbuh Eight hid behind Four's wrestling ring while Seven went over to Numbuh Four. (A/N- This part is from a flashback that is from another fic called Numbuh 7's Big Mouth! Try and read it sometime! =D)   
  
"Hey, Numbuh Four!" called Numbuh Seven.  
  
"Yeah?" he mumbled, not looking up from his comic book.  
  
"I made some jello, want some?"  
  
"Not now, ah'm busy."  
  
"You just know I'll finish first, 'cause you EAT it-" she made a disgusted face at the thought of EATING jello instead of drinking it "- and I DRINK it through a straw!"  
  
"Yeah right!"  
  
"You know you can't beat me!"  
  
"Wanna bet?!?"  
  
"Yeah! Loser does winner's math homework for a MONTH!"  
  
"Your on!"  
  
As they both rushed to the kitchen, Seven stopped and looked back at Eight. Seven shot her a thumbs up sign and Eight rushed to the mysterious closet as Seven left to beat Four.  
  
******  
  
Eight carried a sack of 'stuff' from Numbuh Four's closet. She wouldn't tell what she found until they got to Numbuh Five's room.  
  
Numbuh Five, who was still spying on them, started to panic. They would find out she was watching their every move! She was about to make a run to her room hoping that they wouldn't see her when she suddenly tripped, making both Numbuh Eight and Numbuh Seven look back and see Numbuh Five.  
  
Numbuh Five got up. "Um.. What's in there?" Numbuh Five asked, pointing to the sack Numbuh Eight was holding.  
  
"It's a surprise!" cried Numbuh Eight. "I'll tell ya as soon as we get into your room."  
  
"Oh, really? Numbuh Five thinks we should go and get something to drink first." Exclaimed Numbuh Five, thankful that she changed the subject at the right direction.  
  
When they went into Numbuh Five's room, Numbuh Five asked them what they would like to drink.  
  
"I'll have a soda, please!" said Numbuh Eight.  
  
"And I would like some green jell, please!"  
  
"Uh... isn't jello something you eat?" asked Numbuh Five.  
  
"I DRINK it with a straw!" cried Numbuh Seven proudly.  
  
As soon as Numbuh Five managed to get Seven some jello, she asked again what was in the sack Eight was carrying.  
  
Eight giggled. "Dynamite. Best explosives you'd ever find around here!"  
  
"Dynamites? So THAT'S what was in Four's closet..." mumbled Numbuh Seven.  
  
"Numbuh Five wants to know how you got those without losing an arm!" cried Numbuh Five, though while she was spying on them she knew.  
  
"Well, we have our ways..." said Numbuh Seven, winking at Numbuh Eight.  
  
"Yeah ... you can keep secrets, can you Numbuh Five?" asked Eight.  
  
Numbuh Five nodded.  
  
"Well, we are playing a game of Truth Or Dare ... and we want the whole team to play with us ... so we tricked them into thinking that we'd be doing something they'd like!"  
  
Numbuh Five chuckled.  
  
"Will you join us tonight and play?" asked Numbuh Seven.  
  
Numbuh Five smiled and nodded.  
  
********  
  
Eight, Seven, and Two-Seventy-Four sat waiting for the kids to come join them. Amazingly, Two-Seventy-Four DID get the cage set up and when he pulled a rope that was just above his head, a cage would come plunging down on top of them, trapping them all.  
  
All of a sudden, the five kids came in at the exact same time.  
  
"HEY!!! Where are the chess tables?"  
  
"Where are all the weapons?!?"  
  
"Where are all the rainbow monkeys?!?"  
  
"WHO TOOK MY CAGE?!?!"  
  
"Uh... Numbuh Five wants to know why everyone's yellin'!"  
  
As soon as they were all in the same exact spot, Two-Seventy-Four pulled the rope, making the cage fall down on all of the KND members.  
  
"WE HAVE GATHERED YOU ALL HERE TO PLAY TRUTH OR DARE!!! THIS WILL, IN SOME WAY, WILL MAKE YOU LESS INSANE!!!" yelled Numbuh Seven.  
  
"Why should we listen to you?!?" asked Numbuh Four.  
  
"I'LL GIVE YOU A DOLLAR!!!"  
  
All of a sudden the whole team calmed down.  
  
"Okaaay then ... this game'll be short, everyone will go ONCE!!! I'll go first!" said Numbuh Seven. "Numbuh Five! Truth or Dare?!?"  
  
"Truth!" said Numbuh Five.  
  
"Okay ... tell us what you REALLY think of Numbuh One!"  
  
Numbuh Five blushed. Now she knew what Eight was talking about when she said she didn't want Seven to play match maker...  
  
"N-numbuh Five thinks Numbuh One is ... umm... A great person ... and ... kinda cute..." she mumbled, looking towards the ground.  
  
Seven grinned. "Hehe, now it's YOUR turn, Numbuh Five!"  
  
Five suddenly put on a grin. "Numbuh Eight, Truth or Dare?" she asked.  
  
"Dare," she cried, not wanting to pick 'truth' and look weak.  
  
"Numbuh Five dares you to kiss Numbuh Two-Seventy-Four!"  
  
The color in Eight's face disappeared. She liked Two-Seventy-Four ... but what if he didn't like her back? And to kiss him in front of everyone? That was embarrassing! But she had to do it...  
  
As she walked over to Numbuh Two-Seventy-Four, she shown no signs of weakness, though she felt as if she was about to suddenly drop dead. She looked up at Two-Seventy-Four, who was taller than her, and kissed him softly on the lips. She then rushed to the darkest corner of the cage to cover up her face which was a bright red.  
  
"Ok-kay..." she mumbled. "N-numbuh One! T-truth or Dare?"  
  
"Dare!" he cried.  
  
"I-I d-dare you to kiss F-f-five!"  
  
Numbuh One turned as red as a tomato. Oh, why did he have to pick dare?!? He sighed and walked up to Five and kissed her on the lips and hurried to a darkened part of the cage just like Numbuh Eight did.  
  
"Numbuh Three. Truth or Dare?"  
  
"DARE!!!"  
  
"I dare you to burn one of the rainbow monkeys your holding right now." Numbuh One mumbled, handing Numbuh Three some matches.  
  
"Wha-what!?!?! Do I HAVE to?!?!"  
  
"IT'S A DARE!!!"  
  
Numbuh Three's hands trembled as she used a match to create a small fire, and hurled the rainbow monkey in it.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" she screamed as the rainbow monkey burned in the fire.  
  
"Stupid! It's your turn!" Numbuh Seven called to Numbuh Three.  
  
Numbuh Three glared at Seven and mumbled, "Numbuh Two-Seventy-Four, Truth or Dare?"  
  
"Truth."   
  
"What is your REAL name?"  
  
"... it's Chad."  
  
"OH MY GOD!!! WHAT A DUMB NAME!!!"  
  
"Oh, shut up, you frikin' idiot," cried Numbuh Eight from her dark corner.  
  
Numbuh Three glared at Eight but stood silent.  
  
"Numbuh Four ... truth or dare?"  
  
"DARE!!!"  
  
Two-Seventy-Four snickered. "I dare you to hug a rainbow monkey!"  
  
"Whaa...?!? BUT SHE JUST BURNED A RAINBOW MONKEY!!!"  
  
Numbuh Three grinned. "I have another one!" she cried, throwing the monkey at Numbuh Four.  
  
Numbuh Four growled as he hugged the soft rainbow monkey, and afterwards ripping it's head off.  
  
"HEY!!!" screamed Numbuh Three.  
  
Numbuh Four ignored her. "Numba Two, Truth or Dare?"  
  
"Truth"  
  
"Is it true tha' your a fat f***?!?"  
  
Numbuh Two nodded.  
  
"OK THEN!! WE ARE DONE WI' THIS GAME!!! NOW GET ME OUTTA 'ERE!!!" screamed Numbuh Four.  
  
Numbuh Two-Seventy-Four paused. "I don't know how... "  
  
"WHAT!?!?!"  
  
-END CHAPTER-  
  
Heh... sorry it took so long... And I guess your probably wondering how they got out... erm.... I DON'T KNOW!!! ^_^ 


	5. Kidnapped?

Love IS Crazy!  
By- SarahRulerOfDaUniverse  
Chapter 5- Kidnapped?  
  
Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN KIDS NEXT DOOR OR EMINEM!!!!  
Erm... soo... now everyone is pissed off at each other cause of the game of truth or dare...and...yeeahh.. so here's chappie 5! (Oh, and btw, THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH FOR REVIEWING!!!)  
  
After the team had somehow made it out of the cage, Numbuh Eight fled out into the night, running back to the tree house where she, Numbuh Seven, and Numbuh Two-Seventy-Four lived.  
  
As she ran, her hat, which was too big for her head, flied off and landed on the side walk, but Numbuh Eight was too dispirited to care. She no longer cared if she looked weak, nor strong. It wouldn't matter anymore to her, because all that did matter was to get away from it all, far away.  
  
~~~BACK WITH EVERYONE ELES~~~  
  
Numbuh Two-Seventy-Four tried to go after Eight, but Seven stopped him. She knew that Numbuh Eight could get dangerous when she got like this.  
  
"SO YOUR SAYING WE SHOULD JUST LEAVE HER ALONE?!?" Two-Seventy-Four cried.   
  
"Yes. Besides, it's late, we'll find her tomorrow," announced Numbuh One.  
  
"And Numbuh Five thinks she'll be ok. She can take care of herself!" added Numbuh Five.  
  
"But-"  
  
"Oh, just go to sleep!" yelled Numbuh Three, throwing a book at Two-Seventy-Four's head, knocking him out cold.  
  
********  
  
As the seven kids walked to the tree house which was only a few blocks away, Two-Seventy-Four noticed that a pink hat was lying on the sidewalk, but not just any hat...  
  
"'Ey, in't tha' Numbuh Eight's 'at?" asked Numbuh Four.  
  
"D'you think something may have happened to-" started Numbuh Two, but then quickly got cut off when Seven elbowed him, pointing to the very worried Numbuh Two-Seventy Four.  
  
Two-Seventy-Four picked up the hat and carried it with him, hoping that Eight would be at the tree house to receive it.  
  
As soon as they all reached the tree house, they faintly heard music playing from inside.  
  
"What's that sound?" asked Numbuh Three.  
  
"It's Numbuh Eight's stereo. She plays it almost every day," mumbled Numbuh Seven, approaching the door.   
  
"Keekeekeekeekeekee..." said a machine that guarded the door. "What is the password?"  
  
Numbuh Seven looked around cautiously, and whispered, "The password is... Meatballs."  
  
"What kind of password is MEATBALLS?!?!" questioned Numbuh One.  
  
"SHH!! Don't say that out loud!" Numbuh Seven cried as the steel door flung open and reveled a staircase.  
  
As they walked up the staircase, the music became louder, loud enough for them to hear the words of all the songs.  
  
"If I, were to die, murdered in cold blood tomorrow, would you feel sorrow, show love or would it matter?" boomed the stereo.  
  
"What the hell kind of music is this?" cried Numbuh Three.  
  
Numbuh Four glared at Numbuh Three. "'Avn't you 'eard of Eminem?"  
  
"No..." she mumbled.  
  
"Hah, shows how much YOU know!" he exclaimed.  
  
After they finished climbing the stairs, which seemed endless, they ended up in a huge chamber, which had three doors, one labeled 'Jello drinkers welcome,' another labeled, 'Cute guys and non-haters welcome' (this one had the music coming from it), and the last one labeled, 'Kids Next Door Welcome.' The celing was made of glass, and the floor was made of marble.  
  
Seven pointed to the door which said 'Jello drinkers welcome.' "That's my room," she exclaimed.  
  
"And that's my room," added Two-Seventy-Four, pointing to the door that labeled 'Kids Next Door Welcome'.  
  
"And I suppose that's Numbuh Eight's room?" asked Numbuh One, looking to the other door.  
  
Numbuh Seven nodded.  
  
Numbuh Eight didn't know they were right outside her door, about to come into her room. In fact, she didn't even think they cared, because they hadn't even come after her the night before. But when Numbuh One walked in, she thought he had come to make fun of her, so she hurled a chair at him, which made the leader run away back out of the room.  
  
"AHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Numbuh One as he exit the girl's realm.  
  
"Look, me and Two-Seventy-Four know her the best, so we'll try to calm her down. There are nachos in my room. Go nuts," said Numbuh Seven.  
  
Numbuh Two, Nunbuh Three, and Numbuh Four rushed in at the word of 'nachos', but Numbuh One and Numbuh Five stood behind.  
  
"Don't you want the nachos?" asked Numbuh Seven.  
  
"Numbuh Five thinks Numbuh One is hurt. Numbuh Eight must've hit Numbuh One's leg, because he can't walk very well. Numbuh Five will stay here with him and try to make him feel better," exclaimed Numbuh Five.  
  
Numbuh Seven grinned. "Ok, I'll be ... around!" she cried, walking towards the staircase.  
  
"WAIT!!! Aren't you going to help me?!?"  
  
"NO!!! You'll do better on your own!"  
  
Two-Seventy-Four sighed. Now he was going to get torn apart by the girl he liked!   
  
"Numbuh Five is sure she won't hurt you," said Numbuh Five.  
  
Numbuh Two-Seventy-Four sighed yet again and entered the room, but instead of getting hit with a chair, he saw Numbuh Eight gazing out the window.  
  
"Have you come to mock me?" she asked.  
  
"No..."  
  
She turned around. Her hair was in the same messy ponytail, but her eyes were swollen as if she'd been crying. She eyed him suspiciously.  
  
"Why did you come here?"  
  
"Because... I was worried," Numbuh Two-Seventy-Four mumbled.  
  
"You were?"  
  
"I found your hat on the sidewalk, and I was worried that something might've happened to you."  
  
The room was quite silent for a good while. Neither of them would like to break it, for they would think they would sound dumb, when finally, Numbuh Two-Seventy-Four said, "I'm sorry that you got yourself embarrassed last night."  
  
"No, it wasn't your fault. It was mines for picking dare."  
  
Numbuh Two-Seventy-Four smiled. "Well, um...here's your hat!" he said, handing her the pink hat.  
  
Numbuh Eight smiled back. "Thanks," she answered, taking the hat and putting it on.  
  
"And you shouldn't be so angry about it, after all, you ARE a good kisser," he said to her, grinning.  
  
This would be something Numbuh Eight would beat someone up for, but instead, she blushed and giggled a bit, making Numbuh Two-Seventy-Four blush as well.  
  
"Um, Sarah-" Numbuh Two-Seventy-Four started, but paused, remembering that her codename was Numbuh Eight.  
  
Numbuh Eight jumped slightly. No one had ever called her by her real name since she had signed up for the Kids Next Door when she was seven years old.  
  
She sighed, and was about to open her mouth to say something but got cut off when a giant robot broke off the roof of her room and hurled some sort of bomb at Numbuh Eight. There was shattered glass everywhere.  
  
When the girl got hit, she immediately fell down, unconscious, and the robot grabbed her and broke off another piece of the roof.  
  
~BACK WITH NUMBUH ONE AND NUMBUH FIVE~  
  
As soon as Numbuh Two-Seventy-Four left, Numbuh Seven went through a secret passageway that led her to a huge glass floor. This floor was actually the ceiling of the main room, Numbuh Two-Seventy-Four's room, her room, and Numbuh Eight's room! When you looked up at the ceiling, the glass wasn't very clear. But when Seven looked down at everyone, she could see them very clearly. It was designed to spy on people, so Numbuh Seven could see how One, Five, Eight, AND Two-Seventy-Four were doing.  
  
"Are ya sure ya don't want Numbuh Five to get you some tea?" Numbuh Five asked.  
  
"No...I'll be fine," Numbuh One asked. "And, well, I'm sorry about that Truth Or Dare thing..."  
  
"I know... I'm the one who should be sorry, Numbuh One.."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I..."- Numbuh Five paused, thinking of what she was going into. "Numbuh One, you-well, I..."  
  
Numbuh Five was looking for the right words...but it felt as if her tongue was tied in a knot. How could she tell Numbuh One how she really felt about him?  
  
Numbuh Seven watched the two and giggled under her breath. They had NO clue she was there!  
  
But soon her giggling turned into shock as she looked over to the part of the ceiling that was in Numbuh Eight's room. It was literally torn off! She then cursed as she looked at the giant robot, pissed as she saw Numbuh Eight had been captured by it. She then took out the F.L.A.M.E.T.H.R.O.W.E.R. Numbuh Eight made her a while ago.  
F.L.A.M.E.T.H.R.O.W.E.R.  
Flame-throwing  
Long-range  
Ass-kicking  
Machine gun with  
Everything you need  
To  
Have  
Really  
Obnoxious  
Weirdoes  
Exterminated  
Real easily  
  
The girl shot at the robot with as much fire power the weapon had, but it was in vain, for it had NO effect on it. This frightened her so much that she was frozen with fear, so the robot shot the bomb that made her unconscious like Numbuh Eight was, and grabbed her with it's claw.  
  
After doing this, the robot blasted the ceiling over Numbuh One and Numbuh Five. It's giant claw grabbed Numbuh Five, and reached in Numbuh Seven's room to get Numbuh Three.  
  
As soon as it got the four girls, it suddenly flew away, leaving the place in ruins as if nothing had really happened.  
  
-END CHAPTER-  
  
Numbuh Seven: Grrr…I'M GUNNA GET THAT EVIL ROBOT IF MY NAME ISN'T STEPH-er-NUMBUH SEVEN!!!  
Chill down, Numbuh Seven! What's the matter?  
Numbuh Seven: THAT ROBOT INTERRUPTED ONE AND FIVE AT THEIR 'MOMENTS'! HOW DARE HE!!!  
-____-;  
Numbuh Seven: Will we kill that stinky robot?  
Maybe =P  
Numbuh Seven: TELL ME!!!  
No, I WON'T give it away!  
Numbuh Seven: Awww…:(  
=D 


	6. A Memory and An Enemy

Love IS Crazy!  
By- SarahRulerOfDaUniverse  
Chapter 6- A Memory and An Enemy  
  
Disclaimer: Honestly, if I owned Codename: Kids Next Door, there WOULD be a Numbuh Eight and Seven, BUT I DON'T OWN IT!!! So...One, two, please dun sue!  
  
So...All the girls of the KND have been kidnapped by some giant robot...and...Eight'll have some sort of flashback...sooo...HERE IS DA STORY!!! (WARNING: THIS IS KINDA SAD!)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Eight had been in a very deep sleep, along with the others who'd been kidnapped. But she'd been dreaming, unlike them...dreaming...  
A small girl was sitting in a corner, sobbing. She was about seven years old, and she looked a bit familiar to Numbuh Eight, who was standing on the other side of the room.  
  
Suddenly, a very angry, mean-looking lady wobbled into the room.  
  
"M-mommy...why do all the kids pick on me? Why can't I have a friend?" asked the small girl sadly.  
  
"You should do things for yourself now! Your old enough to figure THAT out! You've got to be tough to face the real world! Now go, and don't come back until you can take care of yourself!"  
  
"But I'm just a kid..."  
  
"GO!!!"  
  
The small girl sniffled and walked out the door. Numbuh Eight followed her, searching deep in her memory. The girl...she seemed so familiar, but who was she? Did she know anyone like this..?  
  
Even though Eight knew she was there, no one noticed her. It was as if she were a ghost...and people can see right through her!  
  
As soon as they got outside, Eight noticed that the neighborhood they were in looked quite familiar too...the graffiti, the tall buildings, dirty streets...  
  
The girl walked into a store that sold hats. She gazed at the big pink hat as it stood there on the shelf. She seemed to want it badly. She looked around cautiously, grabbed it and ran. Unfortunately, the store clerk saw her and started chasing her.  
  
"HEY YOU LITTLE B****!!!" he cried.  
  
Though the adult seemed ten times faster than the small girl, she managed to get away from him, and Eight still managed to follow her.  
  
"I wonder what a b**** is...?" the little girl thought aloud. "But it doesn't matter. Mother was right...I DO have to be tough...but where do I start?"  
  
The girl turned around and looked at a poorly drawn poster, which read (A/N: Oh, and btw, I made da spelling mistakes ON PURPOSE!!!)-  
  
"DO U WANNA SAV KIDZ WURLD WIDE?!? DO U WANNA B A HERO?!? TEN JOYN DA KIDS NEXT DOOR!!! WE CAN GIVE U A HOME WIT TEEM MATS!!! U CAN SYNE UP AT DA TREE HOOSES NEER U!!!!"  
  
The girl then looked to a huge tree house just a block away from her. She put on the big hat to cover her eyes, which had great fear hidden in them. After that, she started to walk, but quickly broke into a run.  
  
Numbuh Eight still followed her. She wanted to know who the girl was and why everything was so...familiar.  
  
When the small girl managed to get there, a kid about four years older than her came down to greet her.  
  
"Welcome to the Kids Next Door HQ," he said. "What can I do to help you?"  
  
Numbuh Eight looked at him. He looked like Numbuh Two-Seventy-Four, only a bit less foolish...  
  
"Well, umm...I was wondering if I could sign up..."  
  
He smiled. "Fantastic! I'll put you in the waiting room with my little brother, Chad!"  
  
Numbuh Eight's eyes widened. So THIS was Numbuh Two-Seventy-Four's brother...He looked amazingly JUST LIKE HIM!!!   
  
The older kid lead the small girl to a room that looked a lot like an arcade. It's walls were covered with posters and everywhere you looked, there was a video game, but even though it looked like a paradise for any kid, there was only one other person in the room, and that was...  
  
"Chad, say hello to your new team mate! You two will get signed up as soon as we can find another partner for you..."  
  
He looked up from the video game. He looked about the small girl's age. And though you couldn't see his eyes, you could tell they were filled with great determination.  
  
Another girl suddenly walked into the room. She was about the same age as the other girl also, but she looked terribly nervous.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Two-Seventy-Four's brother.  
  
"I-I-I-'m Stephanie. I-I'm here to sign up..."  
  
He smiled. "Good. Chad, these will be your team mates! We'll get you all signed up immediately!"  
  
Chad walked over to the two girls. "What are your names?"  
  
"M-my name is Stephanie..." answered the nervous girl.  
  
"And I'm Sarah....Sarah Lopez..."  
  
Numbuh Eight gasped. This girl was HER!!! This was HER in the past...! But how could that be? Why have the fates made her remember? Why such a horrid memory? Why did she have to remember her wimpiness, her lousy mother, and how she got thrown on the streets?  
  
Numbuh Eight woke up. She noticed she was sweating heavily. She looked around, and noticed Numbuh Seven, Numbuh Five, and Numbuh Three were with her, but they were still asleep.  
  
"WAKE UP!!!!" Eight shouted, loud enough for the three girls to jump.  
  
"¿QUÉ? WHAT DO YOU WANT EIGHT?!?" yelled Seven as soon as she opened her eyes.  
  
"Yeah, Numbuh Five DOES wanna know why ya screamed," Numbuh Five added.  
  
"My ears hurt!" cried Numbuh Three.  
  
The girls argued until a familiar voice-well, five voices, made them all silent.  
  
"Greetings, Kids Next Door..." said the dull voices of the Delightful Children.  
  
"WHY THE HELL DID YOU BRING US HERE?!?!" cried Numbuh Eight.  
  
"Watch your language, Sarah..."  
  
"SCREW YOU!!!"  
  
"Hmmm...uh...Screw you, Sarah..."  
  
  
"WHAT THE F***?!?! WHO DA F*** DO YOU THINK YOU ARE YOU F***ING J******!!! YOU MOTHERF***ING FAGS!!! BURN IN HELL S***FACES!!!"  
  
"Daaammmnnn..." mumbled Numbuh Five.  
  
The Delightful Children were in shock. NO ONE has EVER talked to them like THAT!!! They were so offended that they were going to tell their 'Father,' but instead, they tried to keep their cool.  
  
"Kids Next Door...we have captured you because we know how much you mean to the other Kids Next Door...so we have got a plan to destroy them all...but, you must help us..."  
  
"NEVER!!!" cried the four girls at the exact same time.  
  
"Well, we don't think you have a choice..." mumbled the Delightful Children. "RELEASE THE MACHINES!!!"  
  
Suddenly a bunch of heavy helmets dropped upon the girls' heads, and as soon as they did, the girls once again, fell down, unconscious.  
  
The Delightful Children's mocking laughter was the last thing they heard before they got knocked out.  
  
-END CHAPTER-  
  
Numbuh One- WHATS GOING TO HAPPEN TO THEM?!?  
=P It's none of your business, Numbuh One!  
Numbuh One- YES IT IS!!!  
-____- Well too bad, YOU ARE GUNNA HAVE TO WAIT 'TILL NEXT CHAPTER LIKE EVERYONE ELSE!!!  
Numbuh One- THAT WILL TAKE TOO LONG!!! JUST LOOK HOW LONG THIS CHAPTER TOOK!!!  
I HAVE to do other things yanno, LIKE SCHOOL!!! And besides...its my b-day in a few days!  
Numbuh One- Really?  
YEAH!! May 17, BABY!!!  
Numbuh One- -____-  
Go, go, go shorty, its your birthday, we gunna party like its your birthday!  
Numbuh One- Oh, shut up... 


	7. Numbuh Four's Quest

Love IS Crazy!

By- SarahRulerOfDaUniverse

Chapter 7- Numbuh Four's quest

Numbuh Five: -___- Numbuh Five is not liking dis story one bit!

Sarah-RODU: Why?

Numbuh Five: Because you put Numbuh Five together with Numbuh One!

Sarah-RODU: It's not my fault! It's Numbuh7's fault! SHE was da one who likes that couple SO much; she'd hunt me down if I didn't!

Numbuh Five: -___- But did ya hafta make EVERYONE insane?

Sarah-RODU: ^_^ yep. Now here's da story! Oh, and btw, thanks for da e-card D-san! 

Disclaimer: I don't own Kids Next Door...**HOWEVER**, I DO own Numbuh Eight and the craziness of dis fic! ^_^ Enjoy! AND MAKE SURE **NOT** TO FLAME!!!

Two-Seventy-Four, One, Two, and Four were trying to make up some sort of plan. They were all very stunned by the sudden robot attack, especially Numbuh Two-Seventy-Four and Numbuh One. While Numbuh Two and Numbuh Four were in Numbuh Seven's room, eating nachos, Numbuh One and Numbuh Two-Seventy-Four were with the girls that were most important to them.

The robot attack had an affect on the boys of the KND as well as it had an affect on the girls, who they would soon know had been brainwashed. Numbuh Two-Seventy-Four was shocked, the way Numbuh Eight was taken away so quickly…they just took her like it was nothing!

            "It's…its all my fault!" mumbled Numbuh Two-Seventy-Four quietly.

            Numbuh Four looked up from a blue print. "Wha's tha' Numbuh Two-Seventy-Four?" he asked.

            "Nothing…just…nothing…" Numbuh Two-Seventy-Four sighed. He left the room and took a small walk around the tree house…or what was left of it.

            There was glass and many other things scattered around everywhere. The proud home of Numbuh Seven, Numbuh Eight, and Numbuh Two-Seventy-Four was literally turned into the opposite of what it once was. Instead of the loud music that was always playing from Numbuh Eight's stereo, there was silence. The silence seemed to taunt Numbuh Two-Seventy-Four. A voice in his head kept saying how he could have saved Numbuh Eight, and all the others…and no matter how hard he tried, it wouldn't go away…

            "OK, I ADMIT IT!!! IT'S MY FAULT!!! IT'S ALL MY FAULT!!!" he suddenly shouted, breaking the unwanted silence that surrounded the area.

            Numbuh One, Numbuh Two, and Numbuh Four went out and rushed over to their friend.

            "I LET THEM DOWN!!! I LET THEM ALL DOWN!!! I'M SUCH A LOUSY TEAM MATE!!!" he yelled, ignoring the worried looks on the other boys' faces.

            "E's finally gone crazy…" mumbled Numbuh Four. 

            "He's SO dreamy…" added Numbuh Two in a girlish voice.

            Both Numbuh One and Numbuh Four backed away from the seemingly fruity Numbuh Two and eyed him as if he'd just grown another arm.

            Numbuh Two then started giggling like a little schoolgirl at their reactions. This made Numbuh Two-Seventy-Four jump up and tackle the fat b*****d.  
  
            "WHAT THE F*** IS SO F****** FUNNY? OUR FRIENDS HAVE BEEN F****** KIDNAPPED!!! DON'T YOU REALIZE THAT, YOU FAT F***?!?"

            "Err…no?" Numbuh Two answered.

            Numbuh Two-Seventy-Four was SO pissed by this, he was going to tear Numbuh Two limb-from-limb, but he paused when he heard another girlish giggle, and this one didn't come from the fruity Numbuh Two.

            "Oh, you are like, SO much better than that jerk, Chad!" said a familiar voice.

            Numbuh Two-Seventy-Four slowly turned around to see his worst nightmare.

             "Oh, it's _you_," said Numbuh Eight stiffly as soon as Two-Seventy-Four glanced at her.

            Numbuh Eight looked as if she was transformed, the pink hat she once wore was not on her head, her clothes were plain…she looked as if she was one of the delightful children, who were standing right beside her. She was holding hands with the 'delightful' kid who wore that stupid helmet. She gazed at him lovingly.

            Seven, Five, and Three were with her as well. They, too, wore plain, dorky, clothes and had a very smitten look on their faces.

            "N-numbuh Five?" called Numbuh One. His voice was very shaky and uneasy.

            Numbuh Five snorted. "My name is Abigail, Nigel, and I have absolutely NO time for those who haven't made much of an effort to rescue their friends." She gazed at the tall Delightful kid with the brown hair that covered his eyes. "I have found someone better…"

            Numbuh One was stunned. How could he have been so blind? While he was being chased by flies and building a grudge against Numbuh Two, the one thing that he cared for the most, that one girl, was stolen by a kid with _hair_ and was much taller and British than him…It wasn't Numbuh Two-Seventy-Four's fault that the girls got kidnapped, it was HIS. The rage slowly built up inside of him, about to destroy everything he once stood for, but in the meanwhile, Numbuh Seven smiled mockingly.

            "Forget the Kids Next Door!" she laughed,  "I know now it doesn't even matter!" She gave the short, blonde Delightful kid a small hug and Numbuh Three started glaring at her.  
  
            "HEY!!! That's MY man!" Numbuh Three cried.

            Numbuh Two started sobbing. "N-Numbuh Three…I THOUGHT WE HAD SOMETHING SPECIAL!!!" He started running off into an unknown direction like the sissy he was.

            Everyone stood quiet after this comment. Was it really true Numbuh Two had a thing for Numbuh Three? But wasn't he fruity?

            "…I understand, Numbuh Eight," mumbled Numbuh Two-Seventy-Four, startling everyone. "I know you need someone you can trust, and that person can't be me, because my success, all of it seems in vain…because I've all done it for you. But now that you don't need me, I guess the team won't either…" He walked away, and in just minutes, he was gone, without a trace.

            Suddenly, Numbuh One cleared his throat. "I also suppose the team won't need me either, since I could not rescue any of you from the goodie two-shoe Delightful Children, so therefore, I leave you in charge, Numbuh Four," and with that, the bald kid walked away into his new destination, which no longer involved the KND.

            "What a freak," thought the Delightful Children out loud. "How could they leave the Australian kid as the leader…?"

            "'Ey! It ain't bad to be from Australia!" Numbuh Four shouted.

            The Delightful Children laughed. "Yeah, whatever. I guess this is the end of the Kids Next Door…" They walked away, dragging the girls along with them, and leaving Numbuh Four alone to his thoughts.

            'Humph,' thought Numbuh Four. 'Ah guess it's up to me to fix this all up…Tha' team o' ours is as good as screwed!'

            He sighed, but didn't give up. He was determined, he wouldn't show mercy to those Delightful Children! Never! As long as he kept the title of 'The Tough Guy', and had blonde hair, he'd never let his team down, no matter how f****d up they were!

-END CHAPTER-

Sarah- RODU: ^___^ and that's the end of that chapter!

Numbuh Four: Why'd ya make me in charge? Was it 'cause ah was a great leada' in Operation: CANNON?

Sarah- RODU: ^___^ Nope. It was 'cause you are a crazy little monkey! Anywayz, I'm really sorry this chapter took SO long! Here are my reasons:

I had REALLY bad asthma (That's right! I have asthma! ;___;  I hate my life!) And my mom didn't let me go on the computer. I had a project due this week Dumb school work WRITERS BLOCK!!! ;___; 

Numbuh Four: -____- those ain't no good reasons at all!

Sarah- RODU: Screw you, Numbuh Four, you crazy little monkey!

Numbuh Four: Would  ya stop callin' me tha'?

Narrator Guy: Will Numbuh Four get the team back together again? Will the girls somehow realize how much the Delightful Children suck? Will Numbuh Two-Seventy-Four and Numbuh One realize the girls have been brainwashed? Will the story EVER make sense? WILL LITTLE TIMMOTHY LIVE?!?! Find out when **YOU REVIEW** and Sarah- RODU doesn't have any asthma attacks!


	8. A Helpful 'Voice' Ends it All

Love IS Crazy!

By- SarahRulerOfDaUniverese

Chapter 8- A helpful 'voice' ends it all

Numbuh Three: o___O …why'd you make Numbuh Four the leader?

Sarah-RODU: ^__^ good question! ::pats Numbuh Three on the head:: It's quite simple, really! ^___^ I did it because Numbuh Four is an untrustworthy CRAAAAZY lil' monkey!

Numbuh Three: ^___^ OKAY!!!

Sarah-RODU: And I'm also TERRIBLY sorry for not updating the story…I wrote about half of it like about three weeks ago but I forgot to save and got kinda pissed and…well, yanno…JUST DON'T FLAME!!! ;-; It's summer, and I dun need no flames!

Numbuh Four: So ah guess I'll be tha hero in this story?

Sarah-RODU: Hmm…^__^ NAH!!! This part is just leading to more FOUR BASHING and MAYBE a LITTLE bit of heroism…

Numbuh Four: -_____-

Sarah-RODU: Now, here's the disclaimer! AND PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!! ::gets on knees and begs forgiveness::

Disclaimer: Miss Sarah L., a.k.a. SarahRulerOfDaUniverse, does not own Codename: Kids Next Door or the movie called 8 Mile. She is just a helpless writer who is begging for your forgiveness!

Sarah-RODU: Now on with the story!

Numbuh Four walked around in the tree house where his team once lived in. He was now all alone, a leader…but of what exactly? A team that hasn't a true leader? Or a spy? Or a mechanic?

          "If only ah knew what ta do…" he wondered out loud. "Ah don't even know where the team is…"

          _~Well, today's your lucky day, blondie. I can help.~_

          Numbuh Four jumped at the familiar voice. "Who said 'at?!?" he asked quickly. "I ain't 'fraid o' ya!"

          _~Wow. You're a bigger idiot than I imagined. I'm here to HELP. Not to kick you're a**, though I do believe you need a good a** whooping.~_

"Well, ya ain't helpin' by sayin' that, ya b****."

          _~Go to h***, motherf*****.~_

"Okay, okay! Can ya start helpin' me now? And by tha way, who are ya?"__

          ~Huh…? Who am I? Hmm…no one important. Now, you may not know it, but all of the girls are hypnotized. You need to make them snap out of it, so you can get Numbuh One and Numbuh Two-Seventy-Four back!~

          "How am I supposed ta get tha girls ta act normal again?"

          _~Remind them of how things used to be, stupid! When you are done, I'll get in touch with you again to see how you're doing. See ya!~_

"But how am I-" Numbuh Four paused. "Hello? Are ya still there?" 

          No response.

          "Ah guess ah'd betta get goin'," said Numbuh Four to himself.

          Before the 'Tough Guy' left, he grabbed a bag and went around the tree house for a few odd-looking items. He first went into Numbuh Three's room and, though it disgusted him so, he picked up a rainbow monkey and put it in the bag.

          Secondly, he went into Numbuh Five's room and took a picture of Numbuh One, which was carefully hidden in a closet. He also took a radio and some bricks.

          'If only tha team could see me now…' he thought to himself. Numbuh Four was quite small, and very stupid for that matter, but something inside of him kept telling him that he could pull this stunt off, and finally get the attention of a certain girl…

          This certain girl was in danger, and in his mind, he belived it was mostly his fault she is suffering such a fate, though he never really showed it. Now, it was up to him and this time, he wasn't going to care what his chances were! Her name was…Numbuh Three. This was his opportunity…

          "Ya only get one shot…opportunity…lifetime…" he said to himself, mimicking the guy from one of his favorite violent movies, 8 Mile.

          He then rushed out of the tree house, carrying the sack of objects he had just collected, not knowing that someone was watching him closely…but not just anyone…an fic writer temporarily changing sides…

~WITH THE DELIGHTFUL CHILDREN~

          "The blonde Australian kid is on his way here," said the Delightful Children in their usual dull tone.

          "Shall I take care of him?" asked the hypnotized Numbuh Eight with a slight interest.

          "No, leave it up to me! I expect he'll be quite easy to defeat," volunteered Numbuh Five.

          "No," declared the Delightful Children. "Let him come. He can't-"

          The Delightful Children got cut off by Numbuh Four, who just burst in through the door.

          "NO ONE CAN BRAIN WASH NUMBUH THREE AND NOT HAFTA GO THROUGH ME!!!" he screamed, charging at the unbelievably dull kids, grabbing what had been inside the bag he'd been carrying. He ran up to Numbuh Three and held up the bright, happy rainbow monkey and began to explain nervously.

          "NUMBUH THREE!!! THIS IS A RAINBOW MONKEY!!! YA LIKE TA PLAY WITH 'EM!!! _REMEMBER_!!!!"

          He then took out the radio and turned it to a familiar song…

          _'…Guess who's back, back again. Shady's back, tell a friend. Guess who's back, guess who's back, guess who's back…'_

As soon as he heard the music, he grabbed the picture of Numbuh One and pushed it into Numbuh Five's face and yelled, "THIS IS NUMBUH ONE!!! YA LIKE 'IM!!! AND 'E LIKES YA BACK!!!"

          Numbuh Four must have done this very quickly, because most of the hypnotized KND members were dazed at the sight of items Numbuh Four had brought with him, with the exception of Numbuh Seven, who was about to jump atop Numbuh Four, but he striked first, with a brick.

          "YEAH!!! HEH, YOU'RE WEAK!!! I BET YA CAN'T EVEN DESTROY ME, AND AH'M SHORTER THAN YA!!! HAHAHAHA!!!!"

          Numbuh Seven's eyebrows twitched. "Wha…what did you say?"

          Numbuh Four hurled another brick at her, which nearly hit her head. "YA MUST BE TOO STUPID TA UNDASTAND!!! HEH, YA WANT ME TA SPELL IT OUT FER YA! Y-O-U S-U-C-K!!!!!"

          "GO TO H***, NUMBUH FOUR!!"

          "MAKE MEH!!!"

          At that word, Numbuh Seven started chasing the crazy little blonde monkey. When all of the girls snapped out of it and noticed their surroundings, they started to panic.

          "Where's Numbuh Two-Seventy-Four?"

          "Numbuh One ain't here!"

          "WAHHH!!! I WANT MY NACHOS!!!"

          "WHAT HAPPENED TO MY TREE HOUSE?"

          Instead of trying to answer these questions, Numbuh Four put on a goofy grin, expressing his triumph and how much of an idiot he was.

          "You didn't defeat us yet, Kids Next Door," mumbled a dull, boring voice that belonged to the Delightful Children.

          _~Numbuh Four, you IDIOT! You were supposed to get rid of them first!~_

"Huh? Oh it's YOU again!"

          Numbuh Four argued with the mysterious voice for about a few seconds until Numbuh Three came running at him, tears forming in eyes.

          "We…we are going t-to die…"

          _~See, blondie, you made your girlfriend cry. Man, you must suck!~_

"Wha' are ya talkin'-" Numbuh Four got cut off as soon as a huge cage dropped on top of Numbuh Three, Numbuh Four, Numbuh Five, Numbuh Seven, and Numbuh Eight, who are now supposedly doomed.

          "Wait a minute…This is mah cage! People keep stealin' it!" squealed Numbuh Four.

          "You see, Kids Next Door," said the Delightful Children. "You can't possibly win…"

          After this comment, Numbuh One and Numbuh Two-Seventy-Four burst in through the door to prove the Delightful Children wrong, or maybe not…

          "Numbuh Eight! What have they done to you?" asked Numbuh Two-Seventy-Four, rushing to the curly-haired girl in the cage.

          "THE DELIGHTFUL CHILDREN!"

          "…Huh..?"

          Before Numbuh One and Numbuh Two-Seventy-Four could move, a giant robot arm came, grabbed them, and hurled them into the cage with their teammates.

          Numbuh Eight glared at Numbuh Two-Seventy-Four.

          "You idiot!"

          _~Yeah, Numbuh Eight, you're right, your teammates ARE idiots…I guess I'll have to do this myself…~_

With a small _pop_, someone appeared outside the cage, but not just anyone, it was none other than…

          "D-San?" called Numbuh Seven. "What are you doing here?"

          "Well, I know I usually torture you kids in my fics, but since you broke up, it wouldn't be any fun doing that if you were not together, don't you think?"

          D-San immediately got out a big f*****g hammer and with one mighty blow, the Delightful Children were gone, and the cage trapping the Kids Next Door magically disappeared.

          "'Ey! 'Ow come ya got rid of 'em so easily?"

          "Well, unlike you, Numbuh Four, I have brains. Well, I guess I'll see ya later!"

          And with another small _pop_, D-San was gone.

          "Well, um, I guess that's over…" said Numbuh One.

          "Well, of course it's not!" cried Numbuh Seven, pushing Numbuh Five closer to Numbuh One. They pair blushed, and didn't look at each other directly. "I've still gotta play match maker! Now, Numbuh One, tell Numbuh Five what she wants to hear, Numbuh Five, same thing!"

          "Uh…Well, Numbuh Five…" started Numbuh One. "I well…I sort of…like you…er…a lot…"

          Numbuh Five smiled. "I like ya too, Numbuh One."

          Numbuh Five leaned toward Numbuh One, and soon, their lips met, which left Numbuh One a shade of scarlet.

          "Now it's Numbuh Five's turn to play match maker!" declared Numbuh Five, walking towards Numbuh Eight and Numbuh Two-Seventy-Four.

          Numbuh Seven was slightly surprised and mumbled, "I thought I was the only one that could play match maker around here…"

          Numbuh Five gave a small push, but it wasn't needed, for Numbuh Eight and Numbuh Two-Seventy-Four were edging closer to each other and it resulted in another kiss.

          Numbuh Seven started gagging. "Ugh…who can stand any more mush?"

          "I can!" cried Numbuh Three as she pecked Numbuh Four on the cheek, who was now a bright shade of red.

          Numbuh Seven looked rather surprised. She didn't say anything for a moment, but after about a minute or so, she grinned and yelled, "Four and Three, sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! And what's up with you, Numbuh Five, what kind of weirdo likes a BALD GUY!?!" After these comments, she broke into a run, soon followed by Numbuh Four, Numbuh Three, Numbuh One, and Numbuh Five, who looked all pretty pissed.

          Numbuh Eight smiled at Numbuh Two-Seventy-Four, who put his arm around her, and together, they walked off, slowly following their idiot teammates who proved that Love IS Crazy, that the element of jealousy can make even the strongest kid seem weak.

-THE END-

Numbuh Five: Whatever happened to Numbuh Two?

Sarah-RODU: ^___^ He enjoyed a long, queer, life working as a stripper in a gay strip club!

All of the KND: O___O;

Numbuh Three: Why did ya put D-San in this story? O___o;

Sarah-RODU: ^___^ 'Cause D-San is cool!

Numbuh Four: And we aren't?

Sarah-RODU: ^___^ NOPE!!!

Numbuh One: So the story is over?

Sarah-RODU: ;___; sadly, yes.

All of the KND: YAY!!! ::celebrate::

Sarah-RODU: ^__^ But…If the reviewers give me an idea for a sequel…You'd better watch out!

All of the KND: ;_____; WAHHH!!

Sarah-RODU: ^____^ Please Review! Also, if ya got time, check out some of D-San's fics! They are REALLY COOL!!! I hope ya liked this little fic o' mine…

Numbuh Four: -____- I bet they didn't…


End file.
